It is known that parachutists and sky divers can vary their position relative to the direction of fall by having their bodies assume different positions during the free-fall phase of their dive. Deviations of a few degrees relative to the undisturbed ballistic falling curve can even be achieved through favorable body positions. However, the aerodynamic control forces that can be achieved are not sufficient to significantly change the flight path.
The problem on which the present invention is based is that a person in free fall is not capable of significantly altering his flight path.
This problem is solved by a lift system for free-falling persons including a lift body with a belt system which can be detachably attached to a person, where the lift body is designed so that it defines a direction of flight in the longitudinal axis of the person, the lift body having an overall delta-wing shaped design; and a device for detaching the lift body in a free-fall phase, a flight phase or a landing phase from the person. Other advantageous embodiments are derived from the description.
The advantages achieved with the present invention consist of the fact that a human in free fall is enabled to convert control motions of his/her extremities and head into effective changes in direction with the help of lift surfaces. Furthermore, the additional lift yields the advantage of significantly prolonging the free-fall phase and converting it into a gliding phase.